disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric (Kim Possible)
Eric, AKA Synthodrone #901, is one of Dr. Drakken's synthodrones, robotic creations designed to generally replace henchmen but was not widely used due to fragility. He was voiced by Ricky Ullman. Background Unlike most synthodrones which were emotionless, mindless cannon fodder, Eric was designed to act as an infiltrator. To this effect, he was equipped for mimicking a human near perfectly and had a very convincing human face. Like most synthodrones, he was strong but fragile, a simple hole large enough to spill synthogoo being all it was required to destroy him. Most poignantly, Eric represented what Drakken was capable of when at the top of his game in evil villainy. Drakken knew his nemesis Kim Possible was a teenage girl, and as such had insecurities involving boys and dating. Being designed in Drakken's words to be a "made to order snytho-hottie", He was able to win her affection and love with stunning swiftness, creating a rift between her and Ron, and Eric's ability to keep Kim focused on him and the Prom managed to keep her from looking at Drakken's plot entering motion until Ron brought it to her attention and Wade verified it. Because of this, Drakken arranged for Eric to be 'kidnapped' by Shego so he could use the seed he had planted to good use. Thanks to the relationship between the two, Drakken was able to lure Kim into his trap. After she played her cards defeating Shego, Eric was "released" and knocked her out with an electric taser built into him, capturing her and revealing his true colors. Present for Drakken's gloating to Shego, he would see Kim and Ron's entrance into the control room and her subsequent haymaker punch at Drakken. In the ensuing battle, he dueled Ron Stoppable and gained a reliable upper hand against the sidekick. However, he would be destroyed in the battle's climax by Rufus, dropping the Electromagnetic Scrambler charge that Kim had fired at Drakken's control tower as Rufus bit a hole into his leg. What remained of Eric was presumably obliterated when the tower collapsed just a minute later. In considerable irony, he had become the one who pushed Kim and Ron into becoming a couple despite his entire purpose being to lure Kim's affections towards him. His actions to brutally exploit one of Kim's weaknesses had also closed that avenue as her stable relationship with Ron helped her insecurities in regards to dating. Also notable is the fact that he is the first named character to properly die in the series instead of being just beaten and locked up (even though he was a Synthodrone). Only three other characters had a fate remotely like this - Monkey Fist was turned to stone, while Warhok and Warmonga were killed by Ron's hands. Trivia *Eric not being revealed to be bad at first and being the love interest of the main protagonist who betrays her near the end can be compared to Hans from Frozen. *Except the fact that he's evil and a synthodrone, Kim's relationship with Eric is quite similar to Ariel's (The Little Mermaid) relationship where both girls both dated a boy of the same name and the fact that both Erics were dating a ginger/redhead. *Interestingly, Drakken's use of Eric to separate Team Possible was another successful tactic used by Shego who during the events of A Sitch in Time had struck out on her own and succeeded in taking over the world unlike her boss. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-09h01m19s211.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-08h58m43s141.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-09h00m20s138.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-09h01m09s107.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h41m42s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-09h07m56s83.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-09h15m18s9.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-09h15m34s57.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-09h11m49s202.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-09h01m55s61.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-09h02m03s136.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-09h01m02s42.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-09h16m01s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-09h16m26s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-09h26m12s246.png|Eric at the dance. Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h46m37s65.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-09h39m07s102.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-09h43m37s250.png vlcsnap-2014-05-12-22h42m28s90.png vlcsnap-2014-05-12-22h42m47s58.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-09h50m56s31.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h52m59s49.png|Eric revealing his true nature to Kim before tasering her. vlcsnap-2013-03-26-09h52m42s66.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-09h52m53s159.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-09h55m05s217.png|"Nice try, loser." vlcsnap-2014-05-12-22h55m35s70.png|"Oh, and by the way, a naked mole rat is not cool, it's gross!" vlcsnap-2014-05-13-09h41m47s181.png Kim Possible So The Drama 7 - YouTube.jpg|Eric's death as he melts into goo. Category:Kim Possible characters Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Teenagers Category:Animated characters Category:Henchmen Category:Those destroyed Category:Deceased characters Category:TV Animation characters